fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Judson, Mama Mousekewitz, and Auntie Shrew Comfort Cholena
Princess Cholena had to run away from Shang's home. When she got back to her home, her three aunts, Mrs. Judson, Mama Mousekewitz, and Auntie Shrew had a talk with Cholena. "You seem to be so upset, Cholena." Mrs. Judson said. "Tell us what is wrong." Mama said. "And why are you crying, Little Beaver?" Auntie Shrew asked. "Oh, Aunt Emily Judson! Aunt Mama! Auntie Shrew! Shang is so mean! He's worse than Warren T. Rat! He destroyed the statue of Fievel. Then he grounded me for two full weeks just because I got suspended from second grade at Choctaw Elementary School for three full days. And then I had to run away from his home." Cholena said crying. "And now, I cannot play with my friends at the carnival!!" Cholena cried on Mrs. Judson's chest. "Do not worry, Cholena." Mrs. Judson said. "Mrs. Judson, Auntie Shrew, and I know how you feel." Mama said. "Everything will be all right." Auntie Shrew said. And then she started to play the piano while Mama started to play the cello, and Mrs. Judson started to sing. Mrs. Judson: Music boxes have within Melodies they carry with them Once they're open Music fills the air Mama Mousekewitz: Every person you have known Has a song of his own Once they open up You'll hear what's there Cholena cried so much, and now, it was Auntie Shrew's turn to sing. Auntie Shrew: It's not easy You must listen With your heart For what lies hidden Mrs. Judson: There was a melody Locked deep inside of me But now, it's free Mama: It found a place embraced by harmony Sweet harmony Auntie Shrew: Love more than anything Teaches our hearts to sing Only love could break the spell Mrs. Judson, Mama, and Auntie Shrew: Now I know Very well The love within myself Cholena immediately changed into her yellow nightshirt with long sleeves with brown patterns and a matching collar while Mama played an instrumental piece on the cello. Mrs. Judson, Mama, and Auntie Shrew then finished their song. Mrs. Judson: There was a melody Locked deep inside of me But now, it's free Mama: It found a place embraced by harmony Sweet harmony Auntie Shrew: Love more than anything Teaches our hearts to sing Only love could break the spell Mrs. Judson, Mama, and Auntie Shrew: Now I know Very well The love within myself After The Three Elderly Rodents finished singing, Mrs. Judson said, "Please do not cry, Cholena." Mama said, "Your mother, father, and brothers will come and pick us up tomorrow." "After all, you will be at our home for the night." Auntie Shrew said. She and the two mice carried Cholena upstairs to her room and tucked her into bed. Mrs. Judson, Mama, and Auntie Shrew said, "Good night, Cholena." And then The Elderly Rodents went downstairs to watch some television. Cholena fell fast asleep while she cried. She thought about Fievel Mousekewitz. Category:Aunt/Uncle and Niece Relationship Category:Needing Comfort Category:X Comforts His/Her Niece